Un baiser pour un amour sincère
by Blihioma
Summary: Evènement Été 2016 - Alaude a toujours cru que Tsunayoshi était spécial, uniquement parce qu'il s'agissait du petit frère de son meilleur ami Giotto. Cependant il se voilait la face. Il le comprit quand le petit brun l'embrassa alors qu'il le pensait endormi. Mais voilà, maintenant il ne sait ni quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Comment faire pour exprimer ce qu'on ressent ?


**Disclaimer :** Akira Amano possède Katekyo Hitman Reborn! et ses personnages

 **Rating :** M

 **Genre :** Romance

 **Univers :** UA

 **Pairing :** Alaude x Tsuna

 **Evénement :** Evénement Eté en fête

Je l'ai posté un peu plus rapidement celui-là, mais cette fois il est moins long ! Ne m'en voulez pas trop, je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais écrire d'autre avec cette idée. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même !

Au passage, il y aura un ou deux paragraphes avec une scène un peu hot mais ils ne vont pas jusqu'au bout, donc presque tout le monde peut lire x) D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas l'incorporer au début, comme je l'avais annoncé sur ma page facebook, mais dès que j'ai publié qu'il n'y aurait pas de scène pour pervers(es) j'ai eu envie de l'écrire XD Oui, je sais, je suis bizarre, vous devriez aussi le savoir depuis le temps !

Allez, bonne lecture !

 **°0o0°**

 **Un baiser pour un amour sincère**

Alaude regardait son planning de cours. Il avait fini sa dernière heure de la journée à midi et pourtant il était encore là, à quinze heure de l'après-midi. Ce n'était certainement pas dans ses habitudes. L'année dernière encore, il partait une fois son dernier cours donné, peu importe les questions que ses élèves pouvaient avoir. Il était payé pour leur parler pendant un certain nombre d'heure, cela n'allait pas plus loin. Mais tout avait changé quand le petit frère de son meilleur ami était arrivé dans sa filière de droit. C'était un garçon un peu maladroit mais aimé de tous, ses notes étaient dans la moyenne mais il cherchait toujours à faire de son mieux et cela passait par des questions multiples à toute heure de la journée. Un autre élève, il l'aurait envoyé chier assez brutalement, mais il s'agissait du petit frère de son meilleur ami alors il ne pouvait pas agir ainsi avec lui. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours dit pour se voiler la face...

Maintenant il l'avait compris. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas pu continuer à se mentir à lui-même. Il y a maintenant quelques semaines, alors qu'il dormait dans son bureau après une soirée alcoolisée, il avait été réveillé par une douce sensation. Il la connaissait bien, il était loin d'être puceau après tout, c'était celle d'un baiser tendre et amoureux. Mais cela quatre mois qu'il avait quitté sa copine actuelle, il n'y avait donc personne pour le réveiller ainsi. Pourtant quand il avait entrouvert les yeux quelqu'un était bien penché au-dessus de lui. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu tout de suite, il ne s'y attendait pas il faut dire. Mais les cheveux bruns partant dans tous les sens et les yeux caramel aux reflets ambrés qui s'étaient découpés au dessus de lui l'avaient aidé à y voir plus clair. Tsunayoshi l'avait juste embrassé avant de s'éloigner et d'aller l'attendre dans son fauteuil. Il avait bien retenté l'expérience les semaines suivantes en feignant de dormir quand le frère brun de Giotto venait, mais il n'avait pas recommencé, il s'était contenté de lui caresser les cheveux une ou deux minutes, de remonter la couverture, de ranger un bras pendant, ou de poser ses lèvres sur son front. Cela lui avait laissé un étrange sentiment de frustration, mais il n'avait jamais rien dit.

Pourtant il avait à son tour envie de ravir ses lèvres et ce besoin était de plus en plus présent envahissant ses pensées et ses rêves. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas ressenti ça pour quelqu'un ? Avait-ce déjà été le cas ? Il ne s'en souvenait pas. Quoi que… Pendant ces premières années d'études à l'université, il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir véritablement aimé quelqu'un mais il ne se souvenait pas de qui il pouvait s'agir... Peut-être était-ce une professeur ou une femme mariée qu'il n'aurait pas pu avoir et à laquelle il avait renoncé et oublié en sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas l'avoir. C'était possible. Toujours est-il que ramener Tsunayoshi chaque soir devenait de plus en plus difficile. Quand il quittait sa voiture, il avait envie de le retenir pour le faire basculer sur la banquette arrière et lui faire son affaire.

Heureusement, l'arrivée de Giotto quelques secondes seulement après leur arrivé – n'avait-il donc rien d'autre à faire que de les guetter par la fenêtre ? – refroidissait considérablement ses ardeurs. Il ne savait pas s'il devait vraiment le remercier ou le maudire… Quelle situation était la meilleure ? Tsunayoshi semblait avoir des sentiments pour lui après tout, n'avait-il donc pas le droit d'en profiter ? Non, c'était le petit frère de son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Giotto lui en voudrait pour le restant de sa vie s'il causait le moindre mal à son cadet et il ne tenait pas à subir ça.

« Alaude-san ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Le professeur blond se tourna vers la tête brune qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Il remarqua enfin que cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'ils étaient montés en voiture mais qu'il n'avait toujours pas démarré. Il n'avait même pas mis le contact. Cela le turlupinait donc autant ? Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte lui-même !

« C'est à cause… Enfin c'est… C'est parce que je t'ai embrassé l'autre jour… ? Je suis désolé tu sais, tu n'as pas à t'embêter à cause de ça… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Désolé, je sais que nous sommes deux hommes, ce genre de chose ça ne se fait pas. J'en avais envie mais ce n'est pas une excuse, je ne recommencerais plus, je te le jure. Je me retiendrais, alors… Oublie juste… S'il te plait. Et pardon. »

« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? »

Alaude l'attrapa par les bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir et l'embrassa enfin, cédant à son désir. Tsunayoshi était tendu, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, il se laissa faire, ouvrant docilement la bouche quand une langue avide vint forcer l'entrée. Il avait envie d'attraper le blond pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui, mais ce dernier lui tenait les bras tellement fort qu'il ne pouvait pas esquisser un geste. Il était totalement soumis dans les bras du professeur, incapable de répondre correctement ou de le repousser avec fermeté. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'embrassait ainsi et sa libido s'activer comme jamais.

L'aîné ne craignait même pas qu'on le voit à travers les vitres de la voiture, il était bien trop absorbé par sa tâche, découvrant chaque centimètre carré de cette bouche qu'il venait de faire taire et jouant allègrement avec cet autre muscle rosé qui venait à sa rencontre. Mais rapidement cela ne lui suffit plus et il se glissa d'un coup de hanche adroit entre les jambes de Tsunayoshi pour plaquer leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre. C'était la première fois qu'il sentait l'érection de quelqu'un d'autre contre lui et si l'année dernière encore cela l'aurait sans doute dégoûté, aujourd'hui cela ne faisait que l'exciter davantage, nourrissant les fantasmes qui passaient en boucle dans sa tête et qui se superposaient petit à petit sur ce qu'il se passait en ce moment même. La sensation lui fit perdre le contrôle de son corps et il commença à se frotter contre Tsunayoshi avec vigueur, tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Plus rapidement qu'ils ne l'auraient cru, ils arrivèrent rapidement tous les deux au point de rupture, n'arrivant pas à se retenir. Le petit brun accompagnait ses mouvements, le faisant redoubler d'ardeur et comprimant encore plus leurs verges mises à mal.

Sentant la fin approcher pour eux deux, il lâcha un des bras de Tsunayoshi et glissa sa main à l'arrière de son crâne pour la rapprocher et adoucir cet instant, même s'ils ressemblaient toujours autant à des adolescents shootés aux hormones. Il avala soudain un cri et il sentit le corps qu'il tenait entre les mains, trembler intensément contre lui, avant qu'il ne se détende d'un coup. Il n'eut même pas besoin de s'écarter pour comprendre que son cadet venait de jouir. Avait-il touché un point sensible sans s'en rendre compte ? La seule main qui aurait pu être fautive caressa doucement les quelques parcelles de peau qu'elle avait sous les doigts et un geignement amorphe lui signala qu'un point faible se cachait derrière l'oreille du jeune homme. Il n'allait certainement pas l'oublier de sitôt.

Toutefois, la soudaine explosion inattendue de son partenaire l'avait calmé, mais c'était loin d'être le cas pour son érection douloureusement comprimé dans son pantalon. Il comptait pourtant se rassoir et sortir enfin du parking de l'université, mais une main déboutonna son pantalon pour se glisser plus facilement dans son boxer. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se mettre à gémir comme une fille, mais son esprit était dans le même état. Tsunayoshi accéléra les mouvements de sa main, observant avidement le plaisir qui déformait les traits de celui qu'il aimait. Sa paume ne tarda pas à devenir blanche de la semence d'Alaude. Il lorgna sa main, rêvant de lécher ce qu'il avait durement recueillit, mais il se retint. Il savait que cela finirait mal s'il continuait comme ça. Il attrapa donc un mouchoir et s'essuya la main.

Le blond le regarda faire, ne manquant pas ses joues rosées alors qu'il remuait le bassin. Son boxer devait être blanc et sale, rien de très agréable, mais très érotique. Il s'imagina un instant le ramener chez lui pour le déshabiller dans le hall de son appartement et se mettre à nettoyer les dégâts qu'il avait causé. Le voyage se fit sans un mot de deux côtés, l'un trop plongé dans ses nouveaux fantasmes et l'autre un peu trop gêné de ce qui venait de se passer – il était surtout mortifié d'avoir jouit aussi facilement, Alaude ne l'avait presque pas touché au final !

Quand Giotto les accueillit à la porte de la maison, il remarqua tout de suite l'étrange atmosphère qui se dégageait des deux hommes. Il laissa passer son petit frère et rejoignit Alaude dans sa voiture, sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

« Tu sais ce que je pense de tout ça. »

« Que tu ne veux laisser ton petit frère à personne ? »

« N'importe quoi ! Je t'ai déjà dit à l'époque que si c'était toi, je ne serais pas contre. »

Le professeur en droit fronça les sourcils quelques instants, ne comprenant pas ce que Giotto voulait dire. Avait-il déjà eu une discussion sur ses sentiments ? Si oui, pourquoi « à l'époque » alors que c'était assez récent ? Non… Il n'avait quand même pas commencé à ressentir ce genre de choses pour Tsunayoshi il y a plusieurs années ? Cette fameuse personne qu'il se souvenait avoir aimé sans pouvoir être avec elle, il s'agissait en réalité du petit brun ? Mais… Il n'était qu'au collège à ce moment-là ! C'était tout à fait malsain d'aimer un tout jeune adolescent à son âge ! Peut-être était-ce pour cela alors qu'il avait préféré taire ce qu'il ressentait et oublier ça à tout prix.

Dans un sens, cela signifiait au moins qu'il n'était pas pédophile et que seul Tsunayoshi l'attirait. Maintenant qu'il s'en souvenait clairement, il trouvait quand même cela surprenant de la part de Giotto de l'accepter aussi facilement : il l'avait déjà vu menacer des garçons ou des filles s'approchant un peu trop de son petit frère avec d'autres intentions que celles de devenir son ami, il ressemblait alors plus à un psychopathe qu'à un être humain mentalement normal. Mais lui n'avait pas le droit à son petit numéro de grand frère attentionné qui ne voulait pas voir son petit frère triste. Pourquoi un tel traitement de faveur ?

« Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami pardi. Je te connais sur le bout des doigts et tu me connais tout aussi bien. Tu sais donc parfaitement ce qui t'arrivera si jamais je ne vois qu'une seule larme sur l'adorable visage de mon frère. »

Ah, et bien il avait tout de même eu droit au sourire psychopathe. Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres, en effet il connaissait bien Giotto, assez en tout cas pour dire que le blond n'était qu'à moitié sérieux : il se mettrait évidemment en colère si quelque chose arrivait à Tsunayoshi par sa faute, mais il n'irait pas jusqu'à le torturer et le tuer si cela devait arriver. Il n'était pas complètement fou de son frère mais il aimait le faire croire pour faire fuir les prétendants les moins déterminés et les plus lâches.

« Je crains plus Tsunayoshi que toi pour ça. »

« Et tu as tout à fait raison ! » S'exclama Giotto avant de sortir de la voiture et d'inviter son ami à les rejoindre à la maison. « Evitez juste de vous peloter devant moi s'il vous plaît, je reste son grand frère. »

« Je ne garantis rien. » Sourit Alaude, taquin.

 **FIN**

 **°0o0°**

Ceux qui regarde un peu les disneys en tout genre, auront reconnu le titre de cet Os ! Ouais, je n'ai presque pas honte d'avouer qu'il s'agit d'une phrase de chanson dans « Il était une fois » XD Je ne sais pas pourquoi, l'air et le refrain « un baiser pour un amour sincère et un prince charmant pour nous plaire » me trottait dans la tête au moment où je cherchais le titre. En plus ça correspondait bien à l'histoire, coïncidence ou complot… ?

Enfin bref ! Il n'était pas bien long, mais j'espère que vous avez aimé x) Concernant le prochain Os, je suis encore de réfléchir quel couple je fais parmi ceux que vous avez élu ! Donc ce sera la surprise, sauf si vous me suivez sur ma page facebook où je poste mon avancement, les nouvelles idées qui me traversent l'esprit, les images qui me donnent des idées, etc. Peut-être qu'on se retrouvera là-bas, en tout cas je répondrais à toutes vos questions et je serais heureuse de discuter avec vous !

Bonne soirée les nounours !


End file.
